


Milk, orange or nuts?

by Elizamyers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU human, Chocolate, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Flowers, M/M, Malec, cuteness, izzy cannot cook, lightwoods are hot, romantic Magnus, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizamyers/pseuds/Elizamyers
Summary: Magnus centric clizzy with an after taste of malec and cameos from Raphael and chairman meow. Past rizzy, tiny bit of Sapheal if you squint.





	Milk, orange or nuts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



Milk, orange, nuts?

Chairman Meow sat on the bed staring at his favorite servant. He was doing that thing again. That thing where he sat perfectly still and didn't feed or pet Chairman for hours and hours on end, even refused to look at him. He did this far too often for it to be a sulk; clearly it was just a very bad habit. Chairman tried meowing quietly followed by some purring. Fine! If sparkly servant was going to be this way there was only one option. Chairman leapt into his servant’s chest and stuck a paw into his open mouth. It worked. 

“Good morning to you too Chairman.” Magnus mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Chairman Meow was much more effective than any alarm clock. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. “Six a.m? Seriously?” The cat responded with an annoyed meow, spoilt as he was he expected food immediately. “Alright, I'm coming.”

Magnus pulled himself out of bed and shambled to the kitchen, bare chested and sleepy, telling himself he was getting up because he had things to do and not because he was controlled by his cat. He put down Chairman's bowl of expensive food and gave him a scratch behind the ear. “Happy Valentines day.”

*********

An hour later and much more alert he arrived at Hearts and Flowers the florist slash bakery owned by his old friend Raphael and where his even older friend Caterina worked baking cupcakes and other sweet treats. 

The store did steady business all year round, but on February fourteenth it was, predictably, manic. Raphael and Caterina were frantically wrapping boxes of heart shaped cookies and muffins while Isabelle, the flower artist, was doing something involving getting ribbons and glitter everywhere. 

“I know I'm a little early but this is unusual even for you.” He quipped. 

“I'm done. Isabelle insisted. “They just won't let me near the food.” She pouted. 

“There is an excellent reason for that, my dear and you know it.” He smirked slightly, Isabelle Lightwoods ability to ruin food by mere proximity was legendary. “I'm shocked by Raphael’s decision to hire your brother to replace Caterina since she's leaving us.” He turned sad eyes to the older woman. 

“I am adopting a child Magnus, I have to adjust my priorities.”

“Quite right, you'll make a wonderful Mother.” Magnus smiled. He'd seen photos of little Madzie who was very lucky to go to a woman as kind hearted as Caterina. 

“Alec is an excellent cook and won't let Isabelle help.” Raphael added. Isabelle let out an offended scoff and helped herself to some dark chocolate from the staff fridge. 

“This is why we are no longer together, Raphael.” She said, ideally tidying her work space. 

“I thought it was me eating your chocolate.” He answered smirking. 

“I'm sure it was something to do with food.” She answered.

“When will you two lovebirds get back together.” He joked. Everybody laughed at that suggestion . 

“I don't think the stockroom could take one of their rows again.” Caterina said while finishing the last mini muffin bouquet. 

“Chemistry can be explosive.” Magnus said with a wink. “Are we about ready?”

“Can I at least help load the car?” Isabelle whined. 

“With the flowers.” Raphael answered. She stuck her tongue out but starting loading rose bouquets into Magnus’s purple car while he and Caterina brought out the sweet treats. 

“We're meeting at The Clave tonight.” Isabelle reminded him. The Clave being the only night club to hold a singles party on Valentines day. 

“Providing I don't fall in love in the next six hours, I'll see you there.”

Catarina handing him an extra box of candy. “Thanks so much for helping out again.” She smiled. “Champagne favoured.”

“The only way to my heart.” He answered, smiling. Every year he was asked, at the last minute, to do Valentine deliveries but Caterina always provided chocolate for his troubles knowing the the only thing he preferred to a strong cocktail was sticky chocolate. 

Six hours later he was thoroughly exhausted and in need of a very strong cocktail. He glanced to the decadent chocolates on the passenger seat and the hopeless romantic side of him reared its head. Every year. He thought and grabbing the box choose one of the cottages close to his parking space. 

Quietly he set the chocolates on the doorstep and turned to leave when the door opened to reveal a pretty redhead. “Um, hi. I think you have the wrong house.” She told him, her smile was like the sun. 

“No. My little tradition of leaving chocolates on a stranger's doorstep.” He explained. “Turns out getting caught is embarrassing. You don't have some six foot tall blonde boyfriend waiting to beat me up for my trouble do you?” She laughed. 

“Nope. Like all single girls I'm looking forward to tomorrow.” He quirked a perfect eyebrow quizzically. “Half price chocolate day.” She clarified. He chuckled in response, single and cute. He took a shot. 

“I just happen to be heading to the best singles night in all of New York if you'd care for a drink?” She hesitated, then nodded. 

“Why not? I'll grab my bag. I'm Clary.”

“Magnus Bane.”

*********

Forty five minutes later Magnus felt that Clary was a perfectly lovely young lady and a very good way to kill time as Izzy was running late as always. It was a shame there was no spark. 

He had voiced this thought to a very relieved Clary and they finally started to have a good time dancing and trying whatever sickly pink drink Hodge suggested. As talented a drink mixer as he was the only explanation for Hodge suggesting a candy casanova was that he was a very very bad man. He turned to warn Clary not to listen to the nasty man anymore but saw she was very distracted by something behind him. He followed her gaze and spotted the focus her open mouthed stare instantly. Isabelle Lightwood had arrived. 

Late as ever but always worth the wait Isabelle was the source of several open mouths and was loving the attention. Her backless black dress clung to her skin and showed off several of the tattoos her parents disapproved off, she looked as stunning as ever. He tried to catch the enraptured bartenders attention. “Hodge. Hodge! Once you've picked your tongue off the floor could I get two vodka martinis?”

“And a sex bomb!” Isabelle added, finally reaching them. “I see you found company while I was trying and failing to convince my brother to join us.” Turning to Clary she extended her hand. “I'm Isabelle, call me Izzy.” Her dark eyes took their time admiring Clary’s slight form as the sweet girl fumbled to introduce herself. 

“Izzy works at Hearts and Flowers. Clary here had been kind enough to entertain me while Hodge made several attempts on my life.” Clary had closed her mouth and was smiling shyly while Isabelle seemed content to keep holding the beauty’s hand.

“Never drink the holiday cocktails.” Clary said with a sweet smile.

“Words to live by.” Isabelle replied. “By the angels I love this song!”

“Yeah, it's amazing.” Clary agreed, she also hadn't decided to let go of Isabelle’s hand. 

“And all about me.” Isabelle grinned. “Would you mind if I borrowed Clary for one little dance?” She asked sweetly. 

“Not at all, have fun.” He raised his glass as the girls disappeared onto the packed dance floor. He smiled to himself, Izzy’s ability to make men due whatever she wanted clearly worked on the fairer sex too. 

Several songs later it was a clear Magnus was not getting his date back. He waved a goodbye to Izzy who mouthed a thank you over Clarys shoulder, and headed home to spend what was left of Valentines day curled up with a very contented cat.

Chairman Meow was happy to be the only love in sparkly servant’s life. He was far too fluffy to be expected to share. He was the prettiest boy in the world and preferred things to remain that way. 

*********

Magnus was allowed to wake up naturally the next day as Chairman was visiting another servant. The blonde one with the apparently special jacket. He wasn't fond of blonde servant but his many friends with the long hair were very affectionate. 

Magnus decided to see Raphael’s new employee and get the gossip on Isabelle’s date. Hearts and Flowers was much more quiet the day after Valentines day and there was plenty of time for chatting. 

Isabelle’s voice could be heard from the store next store and the reason was obvious on entry; she was in the kitchen again. Or at least was trying, someone kept pushing her out. “Alec, please!” She whined. “I won't change the recipe at all, I’ll only stir. I will!” 

“Out, Izzy. Right now!” Came a commanding voice from the kitchen. Raphael had been drawn by the noise and wordlessly lead Isabelle over to the flower area where there was a half finished arrangement or gold and red flowers. Magnus seemed to be the only one to notice the wooden spoon she was hiding. 

“Oh kitten, is big brother not playing nice?” He asked. 

“No.” She pouted. “He won't even let me stir. So I took his spoon.” She grinned triumphantly. 

“He may notice.” Magnus pointed out. 

“Yes but he'll look for a good ten minutes before he realises it was me.” She giggled happily returning to her flower arrangement. 

“You seemed to be in good spirits.” He noted. 

“She's been insufferably cheerful all day.” Raphael chimed in. 

“And thus willing to share my chocolate. “ She sang. 

“So tell me all about the girl.” Magnus pressed. 

“Well… Clary Frey, eighteen years old, is working on a graphic novel with her best friend Simon whose kind of geek hot, I’ll be introducing him to Rapheal very soon, and we're going to see his band tonight. Her favorite colour is purple.” Isabelle gestured to her plum coloured dress. “And her favourite ice cream flavour is strawberry. She look amazing in black lace underwear and the best part is she only likes white chocolate so she won’t steal mine. Her favorite flower is...”

“IZZY!” Mr very tall, very dark and extremely handsome came storming out of the kitchen. 

“Who are you?” Magnus wondered allowed. Those Lightwood genes were gold and he loved a man who could pull off angry the way this man could. His eyes were flashing and weren't they a pretty shade of Hazel. Personally Magnus preferred blue but wouldn't charge a single thing about Mr Lightwood. What was his name, someone had told him. Alexander, yes that suited him well. 

Isabelle jumped at the yell and threw the spoon at Magnus. “Just let me help.”

“No. I eat what you cook at home because I love you but no way are you ever coming into my kitchen.” He said, towering over his little sister. He'd tower over Magnus too. 

“I love you too.”

“Give me the spoon.” He demanded, more softly.

“Don’t have it.” She grinned, showing him her empty hand and sauntered off.

“I believe this may be yours.” Magnus said, offering the wooden spoon.

“Thanks.” Magnus almost swooned, what a smile.

“We haven’t been introduced. I’m Magnus Bane.”

“I’m… I’m Alec.” He muttered, blushing adorably. “Cookies!” He blurted after a few seconds silence. “I have to… go and make...cookies.” He finished.

“Of course.” Magnus responded. “Don’t let me keep.” He appreciated the view as Alexander returned to the kitchen.

“Sunflowers.” Isabelle sang, returning to the display. “Her favorite flowers are sunflowers.” She clarified when Magnus looked confused.

“Ah. Well anyone who makes you smile like that gets my approval.” He said smiling. “Now about your brothers taste in chocolate, milk, orange, nuts?”

Isabelle smile widened. “Alec is all about the caramel.”

“A man after my own heart.”

“Get him caramel and he’s all yours.” She promised.

“Exactly how I like my men.” He said, heading towards the door.

“See you later?” She asked.

“Definitely.” After all there was something very worth coming back for.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shadowhunters fic and first one on Ao3. Massive thank you to my lovely work wife for the invite and for introducing me to Shadowhunters and the wonder that is malec.


End file.
